


Blue Hell

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Trauma, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Blue has been kidnapped by Nightmare! Can Sans and Red save him in time?TW: physical and psychological torture, mental anguish, proceed with caution.Based on a comic by Muskka!
Relationships: Sans/Red/Blue, Sans/Sans/Sans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessufay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessufay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blue Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634222) by Muskka. 



> This fic was wirtten for Jessufay, thank you so much!  
> Based around a comic by Muskka, the first page is here, I will be posting the corresponding comic page at the end of each chapter ^_^  
> [Muskka Comic](https://muskka.tumblr.com/post/615943791674884096/part-3-part-2-commission-part-1-for-jessufay)

Blue hummed a tune as he set out the newest part of his collaborative puzzle. He, Papyrus, and Edge had a fun game going on between them where each week they created puzzles that built off of one another – they started with one of Papyrus’ puzzles, they each took a turn building off of it, and the others would come and try to solve the new piece. It was a perfect way for them to keep their puzzle skills sharp!

“Mwe, he, he! Perfect trick here!” Blue giggled as he drew a symbol onto a tile. “This is really going to leave them bamboozled! Oh, I can’t wait for them to see this!”

One could argue that Blue was the happiest of the six skeletons that now lived on The Surface; indeed, he was always smiling, always finding a reason to laugh, saw the bright side of every situation, and liked to make the others happy as well. His best friend, Papyrus, was very much the same, and it had been decided that they would each live with their alternates to be their bright light as they struggled with their own traumas from their time in The Underground and their pasts.

“Just one more piece and I am certain to leave Papy and Edge thoroughly japed!” Blue declared to no one.

Or, at least, he thought that there was no one. Blue was completely unaware that a dark figure with evil intentions was slowly making their way towards him.

~*~*~

There was a slight tickle of sensation in the tips of Nightmare’s tentacles. He stirred from his dozing state, his mind somewhat sluggishly shifting into wakefulness as his senses reached out for the source of the strange sensation.

Positivity.

The feelings of positive emotions were a double-edged sword for Nightmare, for on one hand, they could negate his powers and weaken him, and they could possibly even kill him if they were strong enough and wielded by a powerful being. On the other hand, it gave him the perfect platform for weaving in fear, doubt, and anger, and give him something to feed off of.

And Nightmare was awfully hungry.

With a knowing grin spreading across his face, he got up and went out in search of the source of the emotional well that brushed up against his psyche.

Nightmare was a little surprised when his search lead him towards the other side of the woods. It wasn’t surprising that there was someone out there in and of itself, it was surprising that as he reached out to feel for more emotions that it seemed that the positivity was coming from only one source, one lone monster. Someone was out here alone, and their bright feelings were shining like a beacon.

All the better for him, he hoped.

As he got closer, the tentacled monster heard the voice of the other monster as they giggled and babbled, and he grinned.

“Look away from the fading light, as the bright day turns into the night. Close your ears from the calls, from those who gather when darkness falls,” Nightmare recited as he moved closer to the other, all the plants he passed beginning to wilt. “Woe to those who are unwary, ignore danger from hill and prairie, as shadows grow from short to tall, just as the darkness begins to fall.”

Nightmare didn’t know the origin of the poem, but it sounded old and it appealed to him, and he enjoyed reciting it as he closed in one his prey.

“They do not feel like you and I, a fool’s errand to peek and pry, their piercing cries quiet the squalls, doom those out as darkness falls. Heed my warnings and then pray that you should next see the light of day, lest you fall under their thralls, and are taken before the darkness falls.”

Nightmare leaned against a nearby tree and grinned as his target was finally in sight. The happy monster was crouched on the ground, seeming to be all but oblivious to his presence for a mere moment, but it was obvious when that moment passed.

Blue had suddenly felt a cold wave wash over him, freezing his body for a split second, and then a bad feeling began growing in the center of his being when he heard a voice speak.

“Huh?” Blue murmured, wondering what was going on and turning to look over his shoulder to see Nightmare there, leaning against a tree on his elbow, his forehead pressed against his wrist. Blue barely heard the last line of the poem being uttered, but Nightmare could have come out from the dark gathering of trees singing one of Napstaton’s famous singles and Blue wouldn’t have recognized it as such. His eyes widened with fear upon looking at the monster, never recalling seeing any such creature ever in his life.

Except, perhaps, in his nightmares. How fitting.

“W-who are you? W-what are y-you doing h-here?” Blue stammered, slowly getting to his feet.

“What guided me here was the vibration of positive dreams,” Nightmare said, grinning wickedly at Blue.

“Is t-that so?” Blue said, dread beginning to wash over him as he took a step back, knowing that this creature was not to be trusted.

“Oh, yes, very much so,” Nightmare pushed off the tree, his tentacles waving with excitement as he could feel the growing fear from Blue. “You see, I feed off of fear, worry, anger, those sorts of things.”

“B-but I’m not feeling those!” Blue said, digging a heel in and forcing a smile. “I-I’m quite h-happy, you see?”

“Ah, but that’s the beauty of it all,” Nightmare all but purred, moving in closer and faster, forcing Blue to start backing up again. “The more positive your feelings are, the more delicious they are to me, the easier they are _to corrupt_!”

Nightmare’s tentacles were now waving violently, and one swept down over Blue’s head, but Blue rolled to the side with a small cry of surprise.

“Yes, that’s it,” Nightmare said, attacking again.

“Please, stop!” Blue shouted, rolling again to dodge another attack. “I don’t want to fight you!”

“And why not? I think this is fun!”

Nightmare spun wildly and moved towards Blue again like some form of a whirling dervish, and Blue incited his magic to make two short staffs which he crossed in front of his face to block Nightmare’s blows.

“I do not want to hurt you!” Blue shouted, trying his best to dissuade Nightmare and think of a way out.

“Do not be a fool, of course you do!” Nightmare said with glee.

“Of course I do _not_!” Blue insisted. “A Royal Guard would never hurt an innocent!”

“But I am not an innocent,” Nightmare cackled, attacking Blue again against his block, and while that distracted him, he slipped one tentacle underneath and grabbed Blue around an ankle. “And I’m willing to bet, neither are you, and you are certainly no Royal Guard.”

The statement was like a stake through Blue’s soul and it gave Nightmare the moment of distraction that he needed. Blue cried out as Nightmare yanked on the ankle his tentacle had encircled, making him fall and smack his head on the ground before lifting him up in the air.

“Let me go!” Blue exclaimed as he flailed and tried to break loose from the hold.

“Oh, I do not think so,” Nightmare said, bringing Blue close to his face to look into his eyes, already delighting in the fear he saw in them. “Only a fool would waste an opportunity like this.”

Before Blue could ask, Nightmare whipped the tentacle holding him and slammed him into the ground hard. He waited a moment to see if the other gave so much as a twitch, and when he didn’t, he lifted the limp skeleton up.

“Come, my dear, it’s time to go home for supper,” Nightmare said with a dark chuckle.

Blue’s eyes were barely lit as he stared at Nightmare for a moment, questions running through his mind, then his eyes flickered out and he sighed as he lost consciousness. Nightmare smirked, turning back to the path that lead him to his current meal ticket and following it back to his sanctuary, dragging the formerly bright and happy skeleton behind him.

* * *

[Muskka Comic Page One](https://muskka.tumblr.com/post/615943791674884096/part-3-part-2-commission-part-1-for-jessufay)


	2. Chapter 2

Blue lived with Sans and Red in a nice little house on the edge of town. It was secluded, no other houses were too close by, but it was a friendly-looking sort of place, and Blue kept a decent garden of decorative trees and flowers up front. They also weren’t too far from their brothers, and they were within walking distance of a nearby village where Blue would sometimes drag the other two to do their shopping.

While at first the separating of the skeleton brothers was just to give each space to heal, it also allowed feelings to grow. At first, Sans and Red thought that their feelings were just because Blue reminded them so much of their brothers, but then they realized that sure, they were similar between the brightness and enthusiasm, but Blue was neither Papyrus nor Edge. Blue had always admired his alternates, or at least he did when he learned what they had been through and realized what strength it took them – which also lead to a higher respect he had for his own brother - when before he viewed all three as being simple lazybones, despite that the three did it a little on purpose to portray that attitude. Whatever the reasons, the three grew to love one another deeply, and it helped each on their road to recovery and thriving in their new life.

Part of that plan was Blue’s insistence on having a schedule set in place. Meals were served around the same time, laundry done the same day of the week, errands ran in their due time without procrastination, and everyone was home around or before dark.

Which made it all the more disturbing that the one to adhere to these rules to the letter was seemingly in the process of breaking them.

“It’s already dark outside, where could he have gone?” Sans wondered, sitting at the kitchen table as Red looked out the window, the burgers they got for dinner sitting untouched.

They knew Blue was out doing his puzzle thing, sometimes they even went with him, but today the both of them had declined. They knew that Blue could stay out for hours, though usually he would come home at some point to update them before going out again if he was taking particularly long, but the sun had set a while ago, twilight all but completely faded, and there was still no sign of him.

Red was really worried; he tended to be more alert for danger than either of the other two as he spent years in a world that was just short of being a full-out war-zone, and while normally his feelings were pure paranoia and force of habit, something told him that this time, there was evil afoot.

“Mmm, I’ve got a bad feeling,” Red murmured, his eyes searching through the darkness and hoping that their bright, happy Blue would come skipping out of it at any moment and prove that he was once again just being paranoid.

Sans got up from the table, slowly approaching Red as to not startle him, then putting a hand on one of his shoulders as he set his chin on the other to also peer out the window at the darkness.

“Yeah, me too,” he murmured. “What should we do? Think we ought to call the others? Maybe he’s just hanging out with them?”

“Maybe, but if he was with them, I think he would have called us by now,” Red pointed out. “You _know_ he would have called us by now.”

“You’re right,” Sans said, pulling away and looking even more worried. “What do we do?”

“We’re gonna go out ‘n find him.”

~*~*~

Deeper into the woods was a clearing which exuded such a dark energy that creatures, monsters, and humans alike avoided it as if there were a shield around it. The only thing that occupied the space was a house edged by a few bushes. While the house looked new and fairly pristine, the paint wasn’t chipped or faded, the shrubbery that surrounded it looked kept well, the house looked like it was haunted, or at least, abandoned.

This was Nightmare’s sanctuary.

Upon crossing the threshold, it was something that had the dark, creepy beginnings of a bad dream. The walls, floor, and ceiling all seemed to be coated with the same dark, tar-like substance that dripped off of Nightmare. There didn’t seem to be any other rooms in the house despite the numerous windows on the outside, instead just being one main room where Nightmare brought his victims for feeding.

The one room had bars along the floor, and there were thing that looked like hooks and levers and such that jutted out the wall, and one could imagine that they were used to chain up prisoners who dared to enter Nightmare’s domain or those he had captured and dragged home, like Blue.

Nightmare had adjusted his slimy appendages to tie Blue wrists together and lift them over his head, raising the little skeleton up off of the ground. He had begun to awaken just as he was being manipulated, and his legs kicked uselessly (though, a touch weakly), in the air before he looked around.

“W-where am I?” Blue murmured as he blinked awake.

“Welcome home,” Nightmare purred, chuckling as he leaned in close to smell the fear radiating off the other, “where your nightmare begins.”

Nightmare grinned at Blue, who recoiled in fear and disgust. Tears began to come to Blue’s eyes as he realized that besides it being Nightmare’s place, he had no idea where he was, and he was absolutely helpless.

_That is delicious,_ Nightmare thought as the first wisps of despair began to radiate off of his prisoner, giving him what passed for him as an appetizer.

“What you want from me?” Blue whispered.

“ _Your fear,_ ” Nightmare said, his voice deepening as he cackled darkly.

Blue’s eyes widened as panic gripped his soul tight, his mind beginning to reel as he finally realized who had kidnapped him.

“Y-you’re Nightmare,” he whispered, his body beginning to tremble.

“That’s right,” Nightmare said, a tentacle lifting to languidly caress the underside of Blue’s jaw. “I suppose you are not as stupid as you appear to be.”

Blue had heard about Nightmare from Red, and he knew he was in big trouble.

~*~*~

_Blue found himself blinking at the clock by his bedside, seeing that it was about three o’clock in the morning. At first, he wasn’t quite sure why he was awake, but when he looked over and saw Sans sound asleep just behind him, but no sign of Red other than an empty spot and a ruffled bedsheet, he understood._

_After carefully slipping out of bed, sliding his feet into a set of yellow slippers, and pulling on his bathrobe, Blue quietly left the bedroom and headed downstairs where he could hear that the television was on. He heard that it was playing some sort of shopping channel, and he saw Red slouching on the couch, his eyes glued to the set but looking a bit distant._

_Granted, Blue doubted that Red was really interested in the pair of “high end, luxury grade” fashion denim pants that they were currently trying to sell._

_“Hey there,” Blue said softly. “Hope I didn’t startle you.”_

_Red looked up at him slowly, it was obvious that he was very tired and not startled in the least, which was a far cry from the miles he used to jump in the past._

_“Hey, Baby Blue,” Red muttered, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, did th’ T.V. wake ya?”_

_“Not at all,” Blue smiled. “I think I felt that you missing. Are you all right?”_

_“Yes, ‘m fine.”_

_“Red?”_

_Red’s eyes were held in the worried but firm gaze of Blue, and after a moment, Red sighed and scratched the back of his head. Blue’s eyes softened in understanding and he nodded._

_“I’m going to put on some tea, please come join me.”_

_With that, Blue padded out of the room, but not before dropping a kiss on the top of Red’s skull. Red smiled, sighed again, then he turned off the television, and followed the other into the kitchen and sat at the table. He was still smiling a little as he watched Blue move about the kitchen, his movements smooth and sure. Red appreciated that Blue was likely very tired, but despite that, he put it aside and made them their tea with his usual enthusiasm._

_Stars, did he love him._

_“Why are you awake, Red?” Blue asked as he set a cup of tea in front of Red a few minutes later._

_“Nightmare,” he murmured._

_“Ah, I am quite accustomed to that, between my brother and Sans and you-!” Blue began._

_“No, not nightmares,” Red interrupted. “A monster named Nightmare.”_

_“How did he get in? Where is he now?” Blue leapt up from the table with the intention to protect his boyfriend._

_“No, Blue, he’s not here, relax,” Red said with a chuckle which quickly faded with a sigh. “I had a run-in with him some time ago, it was before we met, and just after Surfacing. He feeds off negative feelings and energy, and he can create those feelings in a monster, too. Some memories surfaced of it, that’s all.”_

_“Well, I’ll always be here to make sure he never bothers you again!” Blue declared, skipping over to Red and dropping a kiss on his head, hugging and nuzzling him._

_“Hey, am I invited to this party?”_

_The two looked up to find Sans leaning against the doorway with his usual lazy grin._

_“Of course! Sit! I’ll make you some tea, too!”_

_Blue went over to give Sans a kiss on the cheekbone before skipping back to the counter to set Sans a cup of tea. Sans chuckled and shuffled over to the table and slid into a seat, leaning over to kiss Red’s cheek._

_“Hey,” Red murmured, reaching over to take a gentle hold of Sans’ hand._

_“You okay?” Sans asked, squeezing his hand gently back._

_“Yeah,” Red looked over at Blue and grinned. “Our bright star made everything better.”_

_“Heh, he always does.”_

~*~*~

Nightmare chuckled darkly, leaning in close to Blue’s face.

“Ahh, you’re not as innocent as you like to pretend to be, are you?” he said.

“W-well, uhm, I mean, I do have two boyfriends,” Blue stammered, blushing a little.

“No, no, that isn’t what I meant,” Nightmare smirked. “Though that will make this all the more delicious for me, as I can use that little tidbit of information to my advantage.”

That comment lit a small fire in the small skeleton; he had made it a personal mission to help Sans and Red recover and get better even before they started dating, and their current relationship only made him that much more protective. Blue suddenly shook off his fear and narrowed his eyes at Nightmare, which made the other monster back away a little, but still he watched Blue with intense curiosity as to where this sudden burst of confidence came from.

“You won’t feed off of me today!” Blue said in a stronger voice. “You feed off of fear? The joke’s on you! I have no fear! Sans and Red will save me, I have friends who love me, and with them by my side, I have nothing to fear!”

Nightmare blinked as Blue laughed in his face, then he smirked again and started to chuckle darkly. The tone made Blue stop laughing and his confidence faltered once again.

“Ohhh, but isn’t that the beauty of all of this; you don’t actually believe that,” Nightmare said. “I can feel you, you moron, and in another moment, I’ll be able to see what other useless things are rattling around in that empty head of yours.”

A sharp pain wracked Blue’s body as the tentacles that had wrapped around him tightened and Nightmare invaded his mind. He could feel the darkness seeping in, he struggled to keep the evil monster out, but the other’s strength exceeded his own. Blue cried out in pain.

“Yes, that’s right, let me hear your despair!” Nightmare cackled.

Blue knew then that he was in deep, deep trouble.

“ _Sans, Red, please, find me._ ”

* * *

[Muskka Comic Page 2](https://muskka.tumblr.com/post/616486633273999360/part-5-part-4-part-3-part-2-here-part-1)


	3. Chapter 3

Aided only by the light of the moon and stars, Red surged forward through the woods like a bulldozer, shoving aside brush and tall weeds and saplings, not caring about the scrapes and scratches that he was getting from thorns and spiny branches. Sans was struggling a bit to keep up with him, trying to jog to stay on his heels but that was proving nearly impossible with the thick woods.

“Red, is this the right way?” Sans asked after they had been traipsing through the woods for what felt like forever. He wanted to tell Red to slow down, but he knew better.

“Trust me, I’ve been there before,” Red assured him, a cold shiver running through his body as the memories of his own run-in with the terrible monster came to the front of his mind.

“But are you absolutely sure?” Sans pressed, knowing that his lover was in trouble and didn’t want to waste any time in finding him and rescuing him, so he didn’t want to chance them running through the woods in the wrong direction.

“The air is charged with negativity, I can recognize it’s him,” Red said darkly.

Sans began to shiver at the tone of Red’s voice, remembering what he had told him about his run-in with Nightmare and not liking the idea that Blue was under the power of such a horrible monster.

“But I thought you said positive feelings can defeat him!” Sans pointed out, starting to break into a run to keep up. “This is Blue we’re talking about! He’ll be all right, won’t he?”

Red came to a stop, partly because he knew Sans was falling behind, but also so he could turn to face him. Sans came to a stop before him, panting a little.

“And what if he finds out about Blue never making it into the Royal Guard?” Red asked. “What about his failure at capturing Chara? How about all of the years he spent single because no one would date him? The moment Nightmare finds out about any of it…”

Red’s voice trailed off. Sans’ face fell as Red pointed out the insecurities Blue had; in fact, many of them mirrored Papyrus’ own – as bright and happy the two appeared, they, too, were also with their own demons.

“But he’s strong, Red,” Sans said, his soul sinking with the idea of Blue being put through such torture. “He can hang on until we get there, right?”

“I hope so,” Red sighed, looking over his shoulder in the direction that he knew Nightmare’s lair was. “Come on, if we don’t hurry, it’s possible that Blue will be beyond help.”

“Right,” Sans said, stealing himself for the next leg of their journey.

~*~*~

Blue screamed in pain as Nightmare’s tentacles twisted around him, pulling at his head and neck, bending his joints in unnatural angles, focusing on causing as much physical pain as he could without breaking him.

Yet.

“Ahhhh!” Blue cried out. “It hurts!”

“I know,” Nightmare said, yanking harshly at Blue’s left ankle, which had been twisted painfully first.

Nightmare had found that causing physical pain was one of the first ways to break any positive thoughts from entering the minds of most beings – it was hard to think about kindness and love and the niceties of life when your body was being slowly broken.

Blue started to panic as the pain continued without relief; how much more could he take of this? What if Nightmare really broke one of his bones? What if it didn’t heal?! Blue could be broken forever!

“This fear is so strong,” Nightmare said with glee, soaking in the negative feelings of Blue’s panicked thoughts. “It’s been a while since I had such a big meal!”

_No, no, that won’t happen! He wouldn’t really break me! Red and Sans will be here soon!_ Blue thought to himself.

“Oh, ho ho,” Nightmare chuckled as he felt the brush of hope, reading Blue’s thoughts. “I could break you very easily, Blue, I could leave you as nothing but a pile of wasted, broken bone. Failing to save yourself, once again, always failing, always.”

“N-no!” Blue cried out.

Nightmare’s grin twisted cruelly as he pulled Blue’s arms tight behind his back, twisting his spine painfully.

“Help!” Blue cried out in agony.

“Nobody is gonna come for a failure like you,” Nightmare murmured. “No one.”

“L-let me go, please,” Blue pleaded desperately, tears streaking down his face.

“Why should I? You’re not worth anything,” Nightmare said. “Your boyfriends? Red and Sans? Why, they are only with you because they pity you.”

“N-no, not t-tr-true,” Blue stammered.

“Of course it is,” Nightmare said, his tentacles continuing to writhe and pull and yank Blue’s body. “Sans is only fulfilling his own sick desire to be with his brother, you and he are so alike after all, and he’s a narcissistic kind of guy, so why not fuck a version of himself that mirrors his little brother? You’re only barely good enough for a sicko like that, and I’m being quite nice in saying as much.”

Blue gasped as Nightmare’s negative energy began invading his thoughts.

“And Red? Ha, he’s just as pathetic as you are, you know, but he doesn’t actually think you can do anything. He looks at you like a child, a worthless pile of bones, you couldn’t possibly survive on your own, so he has to take care of you. Red might actually have the potential to be an upstanding monster, but he’s stuck babysitting trash like you. He only makes you think and feel like you’re making a difference in his pathetic life, when honestly, the world would be better off without you.”

“No!” Blue exclaimed, fighting against Nightmare’s hold and trying to ignore the excruciating pain it brought. “You’re wrong! You must be wrong! They’ll find me, and they’ll rescue me, because they love me!”

Nightmare was concerned for a moment, as the faith and love that Blue had for Sans and Red began to shine, as well as his sweet disposition. With a growl of contempt, Nightmare stalked closer to Blue and punched him in the face as hard as he could. The punch landed just below Blue’s right eye and it seemed to do the trick, knocking Blue back down the pegs he had tried to climb up. With a whimper of pain, Blue fell silent and Nightmare surged his mental energy forward.

“You are a failure, Blue,” he growled. “Never forget that. You are a pathetic waste of space and energy, and now you are just getting what you deserve.”

~*~*~

_Blue skipped merrily back into town, hiding his disappointment that he was unable to capture the Human and bring them to the Queen with his brilliant puzzles, and even ultimately losing the fight against them. He knew that this would put a dent in his standing as a future member of the Royal Guard, but he was sure that once he explained the situation to Captain Alphys, all of it would be put up as a misunderstanding, and it wouldn’t affect his status. He waited in front of his house for the Human so that they could have their date!_

_At the conclusion of their date (another failure as he couldn’t seem to bring himself to feel about the Human the way they felt about him), he pointed to way to Waterfall, and ran ahead so he could report to his captain._

_“YOU DID WHAT?!” Alphys growled._

_“I, I… uhm… went on a d-date with them, they are really very nice!” Blue explained._

_“Enough!” Alphys sighed. “I guess they are more cunning than we thought. I will fight them and take their soul myself.”_

_“B-but Alphys! You don’t have to destroy them!” Blue protested, stepping towards her._

_The glare Alphys gave him was cold enough to freeze a fire elemental. Blue swallowed hard, trembling as he stepped back away from her._

_“I, I… I understand. I will help you in any way that I can,” Blue said, trying to keep his voice neutral despite how upset he really was._

_Blue did what he could to keep the Human safe until he could convince Alphys that they weren’t dangerous or worth destroying, but he was a little surprised when he found that the Human had stood up to Alphys, trailed her back to Snowdin, and when the cold had rendered her weak and nearly helpless, the Human showed an inordinate amount of kindness in taking the mug of hot chocolate they had procured from somewhere and giving it to the cold lizard monster._

_“Wowzers, maybe now if I introduce them as friends, then, well, they can be friends!” Blue whispered to himself, watching the whole thing from behind a snow poff._

_It took some planning, but soon he had the two speaking with one another, and he discreetly excused himself via one of her windows, and hid underneath it to listen to how the visit was going. All seemed well, until…_

_“To be honest, I really like Sans and all, and he’s pretty tough for such a little guy, but he’s too darn nice! I can’t really let him join the Royal Guard; he would be torn apart against a real threat. I mean, let’s be real here, look what happened with you.”_

_Blue clutched his chest at the confession; why didn’t Alphys ever tell him that? Was he that untrustworthy of her confidence? Could he not take the truth when it was presented to him? Was he really that terrible that he couldn’t be a Royal Guard?_

_He slowly left Alphys’ house, nearly stumbling over his own feet as he dragged himself home._

_“What did you think was going to happen?” a dark voice whispered in his ear as he passed the lantern room._

_“Huh?” Blue stopped and looked up, straining his eyes against the darkness._

_“You’re an absolute failure, Sans, and you will never amount to anything.”_

_“Stop,” Blue whispered, slowly dropping to his knees. “Just stop, please.”_

_“Yes, you are a failure, you have no real friends, no one really likes you,” the voice continued._

_“Stop, stop!” Blue pressed his hands over where his ears would be. “Please, just stop!”_

_“You’re a failure, a failure, failure…”_

~*~*~

Blue was sobbing, now, as Nightmare encouraged the negative thoughts to fester and grow as he invaded his memory, planting more negative thoughts like little seeds. The small skeleton lifted his head, tear-streaked, his injured eyes shut, the other hazy with emotion.

“L-let me go, please,” he groaned through the pain.

“There’s no reason to,” Nightmare said with a chuckle. “And nobody is gonna come for a failure like you.”

* * *

[Muskka Comic Page 3](https://muskka.tumblr.com/post/616938806190456832/part-5-part-4-part-3-here-part-2-part-1)


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure this is it?” Sans asked, looking up at the large, solitary house. The looks of the house made him feel uneasy, but with the entire situation, it could have been for a number of reasons.

“Yep, that’s it,” Red confirmed, looking around for any sort of defenses the evil monster could have put up.

“Well, let’s go get him,” Sans said, clenching his fists and starting forward, but Red grabbed him by the arm.

“Wait,” Red said. “We have to be careful; I don’t really remember much about getting away from this creep, all I really remember is fighting him off an’ Pap findin’ me all beatin’ up and such. I don’t know if he’s got any defenses or what not.”

“Great,” Sans sighed, narrowing his eyes as he tried his own luck at trying to detect any traps.

Red reached down to grab Sans by the hand and with a shared nod, the two of them slowly moved forward, keeping their eyes peeled and their senses on high alert.

A low, guttural groan was the only warning they got when it seemed a large trunk-like object swung down over the two and they let go of each other’s hands so they could roll out of the way.

“No one may enter the Master’s abode,” the dark voice groaned.

“Like to see you stop us,” Sans growled, his eye beginning to glow.

The monster growled again and swung itself towards Sans, who teleported out of the way.

“Looks like it won’t be as easy to get in there as we think,” Sans said.

“Come on!” Red grabbed Sans again and bolted towards to door, but another thick rope of goop blocked their path. “Damn it.”

“What do we do now?” Sans asked, looking over his shoulder at the other monster that seemed to lumber towards them again.

“If it’s a fight th’ bastard wants,” Red growled, his eye smoking red with magic as he held his clawed hand up, invoking his blasters. “Then it’s a fight the fucker will get!”

~*~*~

For the first time in a long time, Nightmare felt like he was in ecstasy. Taking Blue’s happy feelings and twisting it into the web of negativity it was now was giving him the sustenance he had been craving.

However, it wasn’t quite enough.

Nightmare was a bit of a greedy monster; once he found a good source of energy to consume, he always wanted more and more until he drained his victim dry. He had kept up his onslaught of exposing Blue’s insecurities as he also continued to cause him physical pain, sure at this point that he probably broke a bone, maybe two. He picked and prodded at Blue’s memories, finding the small wounds and tearing them open before pouring salt onto them, inserting idea that would lock Blue in his own personal version of hell.

But it still just wasn’t enough.

One annoyance was that Blue still seemed to have one sliver of hope that kept him from actually breaking under Nightmare’s torments. As much as he sifted through memory after memory, he could never seem to find the source to it. He stood back for a while, looking Blue up and down, watching him try to twist and writhe in pain in his goopy tentacles and finding a good amount of amusement in watching him struggle.

“What are you holding on to?” Nightmare murmured to himself in a quiet voice that only he could hear. “What is it that is keeping me from breaking you?”

Blue’s body spasmed under another wave of pain, and something about the hem of his shirt fluttering slightly gave Nightmare insight to where Blue’s last holdout of hope was hiding.

“Of course,” Nightmare said, his evil, sadistic grin slipping back into place as his eyes widened in delight upon his new theory. “Of course, it must be hiding in your soul!”

“N-no, no, d-don’t, please,” Blue pleaded, trying to fight more as Nightmare came closer. “No more, please, it hurts! I can’t take it!”

“You seem to be doing just fine, and you have been providing me with such delicious negativity,” Nightmare said with a chuckle. “Ah, but I knew there was the potential for more in you, more failure to discover, and you have been cleverly hiding it from me the entire time.”

“No, no, please, I did no such thing, please,” Blue stammered in a panic, unsure of what Nightmare intended on doing now.

“On one hand, I almost want to say that you are not as stupid as you look, but then again, you are a very foolish monster,” Nightmare said as he trailed one hand along the side of Blue’s face. He could feel Blue trembling under his touch and he soaked it all in.

“I, I am, I am foolish, fine,” Blue said, willing to tell Nightmare whatever it was that he wanted to hear. “But please, let me go, now, please, just let me go.”

Blue was on the verge of sobbing; what else could Nightmare want from him? The culmination of all his defeats and failures and shortcomings had been playing non-stop for hours now, there was no way Nightmare could take any more from him! Blue did hold out for some hope, he still knew somewhere deep down inside of his soul that Sans and Red would be looking for him, because as useless and pathetic as he was, he knew that they wouldn’t let anything harm him.

Once this was all done, though, Blue knew that he had to leave them. He wasn’t worthy of being their partner anymore.

“W-w-what are you doing?!” Blue was yanked back into the moment when he felt Nightmare’s hand, instead of one of his tentacles, was trailing down his sternum, towards the hm of his shirt.

“I intend to crush that one last sliver of hope you are holding on to with such futility,” Nightmare growled, baring sharp teeth dripping with his viscous negative energy. “And since it’s not rattling around in that dumb, empty head of yours, it must be in your pathetic soul.”

“No!” Blue thrashed with all of his might, and his sudden outburst was surprising and Nightmare lost control for a moment. It gave Blue the opportunity to shove Nightmare back with one foot - It didn’t have enough strength behind it to really call it a kick, but it did cause the evil monster to stagger back a few steps, and it most definitely reignited his rage.

“Why you-!” Nightmare started with a growl. “Oh, you made a grave mistake; I was going easy on you before,” Nightmare snarled as he marched back towards Blue, grabbing the back of his neck and yanking his head back so he could look down into his eyes. “But now, I will show you no leniency.”

~*~*~

“Red!”

Red didn’t hear Sans’ cry, his head was filled with a high pitched whine that had started when the back of his head smacked against the tree. He got to his feet, a little dizzy, and his eyes were unfocused.

The monster (or monsters) that were acting as Nightmare’s defense system were difficult to make out in the darkness, even with the aid of the moonlight and the glow of their magic. They blended with the vines and the dark trees and seemed to be mostly invulnerable to their attacks.

Sans gasped in shock when one of them sent Red flying against a tree, and he aimed a blaster at it to distract it while he rushed to his side.

“Red, Red! Speak to me,” Sans said, holding him to help keep him upright and trying to look into his face.

“Don’ care what th’ Boss says, I’m eatin’ mustard fer a week after this,” Red mumbled.

“Guess you’re not too _rattled_ ,” Sans quipped with a relieved laugh before he turned serious again. “What are we going to do? These things feel like they’re impossible to beat!”

“I don’t know,” Red said. “But we have to keep trying!”

He rushed forward to attack what he thought was the monster, but ended up being another tree, and he groaned after his attempt to punch it was met with pain. Sans was at his side in an instant again, looking around as if they were surrounded, which to all he knew, they could be.

“Hey, wait a sec, I think I have an idea,” Sans said.

“Yeah?” Red said, shaking his hand to try to literally shake off the pain.

“You said the guy thrives on negative thoughts and energy, right?” Sans asked.

“Yeah.”

“Maybe if we focus on something positive, we’ll be able to get through!”

“That’s stupid.”

“Why?”

“It can’t possibly be that easy!”

“It might be, and it’s worth a try, isn’t it?”

Red looked at Sans in the darkness with incredulity; nothing in his own life was ever simple, everything he ever had he had to fight tooth and nail for and that even included his relationship with Sans and Blue. But then he began to think of what made him fall in love with Blue, how kind the little guy was to him and Sans, overlooking terrible things they both had done in their past and while not necessarily approving of it, Blue didn’t hold it against them.

_“That was a long time ago, in a different place, even we could say a different life! You’ve changed now, and you’re continuing to do better! That is really quite admirable!”_ Red could hear Blue saying.

“Blue was always kind,” Red murmured.

“Yeah. He is always kind,” Sans agreed.

“Always smiling, sweet, positive,” Red continued. “He would never let us down, and we can’t let him down now.”

“We won’t,” Sans said, gripping Red’s hand in reassurance. Then he blinked and looked around. “Hey, notice anything?”

Red looked around with Sans. It was quiet again.

“You think they’re gone?” Sans asked.

“Not a chance, but they’re not attacking us right now.”

“I think that proves some of my theory, I hope,” Sans said. “Come on, we just have to focus on Blue and his kindness, remember why we love him, and that he loves us.”

“Right, let’s go.”

The two faced the house, standing straighter, prouder, and more determined than before. While they took cautious steps towards the dark building, it did seem as Nightmare’s defenses were held at bay. When the reached the steps to the front door, a dark gurgle sounded from their side, and it looked like the vining monster was trying to attack. The two skeletons gave it a stern look, though keeping kindness in their hearts and not giving any indication that they planned to attack. The gurgling monster’s sounds faded into a whine, not unlike a kicked dog, and the vine seemed to liquify and melt into the ground.

“I think that still gives further proof into your theory,” Red said, squeezing Sans’ hand and giving him a grin. “Come on, we’re gonna make Nightmare pay for taking our Blue.”

“Yeah!” Sans said, squeezing back.

With matching grins, they took off up the rest of the stairs and broke in through the front door.

~*~*~

Blue thought he was in pain before, but it was nothing compared to the torturous anguish he was feeling now. Nightmare’ tentacles started pulling at his ribs and one finally got around his soul.

“Ahhh! Please, stop!” Blue cried out, weakly struggling against the hold again.

“Hehe, your helpless cries are like music to my ears,” Nightmare chuckled.

Blue sobbed in agony; the negative energy was beginning to seep into him, slowly, making him feel heavier and weaker. His soul cringed and weakened in the slimy grasp of Nightmare and he tried to hold onto that last bit of hope that he would be rescued, that he would be free, that any moment, Red and Sans were going to burst through the door.

“But they won’t.”

With a somewhat exasperated sigh, Nightmare changed up with hold on Blue, bringing his hand in front of them to bind and then pulled them up, stretching his aching body into a new position that screamed in pain with protest.

“Do you not think that if they were, they would have been here by now?” Nightmare asked, strolling close to Blue, knowing that this would likely be the final blow to the other’s confidence. “You have been missing for hours now, Blue, possibly even days. It’s like I said before; you’re a pathetic waste, a weakling, and no one will ever, _ever_ , come for you.”

“You’re wrong,” Blue said quietly, his voice weak and shaking, and the tone was beginning to indicate that he wasn’t quite believing himself. “You must be wrong, you must!”

Blue attempted one more flail, but there was little to nothing. His strength was gone, he was exhausted, beaten, and broken. His mind and soul were now also slowly deteriorating.

_Maybe Nightmare is right,_ Blue thought. _Maybe Sans and Red aren’t coming for me, and why would they? I am pathetic, I am weak, I’m not worth saving._

The sliver in Blue’s soul that insisted they were wrong tried to shine, but the darkness surrounding it was closing in, threatening to extinguish it.

“Mmm, delicious,” Nightmare murmured, leaning in close to Blue, almost in an intimate manner, as if he were going to nuzzle his cheek. “I must thank you, Blue, your tired and cliched manner has been quite the entertainment, and your energy is absolutely delicious; a five star gourmet meal.”

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the door was kicked down and two angry skeletons rushed through.

“Eh?” Nightmare spun around at the sound.

“Time for the bill, scallywag!” Red growled.

“Let him go right now!” Sans demanded.

“Who-?” Nightmare stammered in confusion.

“Guys?”

Blue looked up; his injured eye was still blurred shut, and he could barely see out of his other eye, but he knew those voices anywhere and tears began to spill from his eyes anew, but now they were tears of joy and relief instead of sorrow and despair.

“I know you would come,” Blue whispered. “Red…. Sans….”

Then Blue’s world went dark.

* * *

[Muskka Comic Page 4](https://muskka.tumblr.com/post/617751607000580096/part-5-part-4-here-part-3-part-2-part-1)


	5. Chapter 5

“Nightmare, you prick,” Red growled, hand hands clenching into fists.

“How dare you interrupt my meal, and how **_dare_** you enter my domain without my permission?” Nightmare seethed, his body and tentacle twitching in anger.

“You kidnapped Blue, you bastard!” Sans shouted.

“Oh, but could you really blame me for picking up such a delicious meal?” Nightmare said with a grin, shifting his hold on Blue to wrap a tentacle around his neck and swinging him around like a ragdoll. He only needed the one to restrain Blue, and he readied the others for action against the two interlopers.

Blue had passed out briefly, but the shifting woke him again and he gripped onto Nightmare’s grasp, his legs kicking weakly, but he was trying.

“Guys, I’m so glad,” Blue sobbed. “I’m so glad…”

Blue’s voice was still faded and weak, but his strength was returning as his hope was renewed.

Nightmare spun back around to stare at Blue as he felt a tingling wave of heat and pain running up the tentacle that held Blue. The little skeleton’s hope was returning and burning brightly inside of him, the love he had for both Red and Sans were igniting his soul again, his inherent kindness rushing to the front, reminding Blue who he really was.

He may have failed at achieving some of his goals, but that didn’t make him a bad monster. Sure, he made some mistakes, who hadn’t? But it didn’t mean he wasn’t worthy of love and attention. Sans and Red loved him for the sweet, kind, bright monster Blue was, not the idealized version of him that he had tried to be in the past. Red and Sans fell in love with the monster he is, as he is.

“I told you that they would come save me,” Blue murmured to Nightmare with a knowing smirk.

Nightmare glared at Blue with his eyes full of rage.

_Damn it! He’s happy that his friends came to rescue him!_ Nightmare thought in a panic. _I have to do something!_

“I’ll make you regret ever setting foot in my-!” Nightmare started, his voice booming in rage as he began to stalk towards the two, but then he stopped in his tracks.

While it was a little odd that the two merely stood there, smirking at him and their eyes dark with anger but a knowing spark inside of them, Nightmare could feel there was something else. Just like his negativity formed an invisible shield around his house, there seemed to be the same around the two intruders.

_No, no, no!_ Nightmare’s mind reeled, the positive feelings beginning to flood the room between all three skeletons.

“No,” he growled out loud. “I will not let you defeat me in my own house!”

“Well, sorry to say, bud, you’re gonna be mighty disappointed,” Sans said.

“We gave you your chance,” Red snarled. “And hell, I’m willing to give you one more; release Blue, now.”

Nightmare growled, his tentacles waving and writhing in a threatening manner, and he went to move forward to attacked, but even one step closer caused pain as the kindness, love, and positivity for the three were putting forward.

“No, no! The kindness! It hurts!” Nightmare cried out with a hiss. “Aaauuggghhh!”

The goopy monster stumbled back a few steps, gripping his head as his tentacles began to curl in and cringe as if they were being burned. He groaned and cried out, trying to fight through the pain but being rendered helpless by his greatest weakness.

Sans and Red exchanged looks, both of them were on their toes, ready to rush in to help Blue who was currently being tossed around in Nightmare’s flailing.

Finally, the two of them got their chance, seeing an opening and rushed forward as Nightmare began to fade. His tentacles unwrapped from Blue, letting the limp, broken body go, and he began to fall.

“Blue!” Sans cried out.

Red shot forward quickly, shoving the dissipating body of Nightmare aside to grab Blue and lower the poor, shaking monster to the floor. Sans joined them a moment later, keeping an eye up on Nightmare. Nightmare continued to moan and cry out in defeat, but Sans watched him until he faded away.

“Blue? Blue?! Speak to me!” Red said, shaking the little skeleton in his arms gently.

Blue seemed to have passed out again; his eyes were closed, and his body was limp. Red looked up at Sans, who looked worriedly back at him.

~*~*~

_It was either very late at night or very early in the morning, and that depended on who you were talking to._

_For Sans, it didn’t matter._

_It had been about two months since he, Red, and Blue decided to live together, while their brothers lived on another house. Blue was trying his best to keep them on a regular schedule, learning their preferences, and setting down ground rules and boundaries. It was not easy; Red was pretty loud with his displeasure on the whole idea in general and he was very uneasy to be so far from his brother. Sans was the same, but all it took was a gentle word of encouragement from Papyrus and a promise to visit often and they could always talk and text. Edge had to more or less order Red. What Sans had a difficult time with was holding to Blue’s schedule and rules; much of it hinged on doing things when they should be done and cracking down on procrastination, which was Sans’ calling card._

_Sans’ main problem was that he was having the hardest time conforming to a regular sleep schedule; part of it was from old habits of staying up for days working on scientific calculations, from anxiety over The Human and Resets, and his brother. Now the anxiety had shifted to whether or not all humans could be trusted, and he still wasn’t sure yet._

_Sans glanced at his clock, he sighed at the time, and then he rolled out of bed and decided to go downstairs and make a cup of coffee when he found that he wasn’t the only one awake. Red suffered from a lot of the same concerns as Sans, though peppered with living and learning in a world of violence, and he would often be awake flipping through television channels or nursing a cup of coffee of his own._

_Imagine Sans’ surprise when he found Blue sitting at the small breakfast table, holding his head in his hands, his back hitching slightly with silent sobs and tears pooling on the wooden table surface._

_“Hey, Blue?” Sans ventured, not wanting to startle the other._

_As quiet as Sans tried to be, it still startled the pother, and Blue quickly ran his hand over his eyes before he looked up._

_“Good morning, Sans!” Blue said brightly, smiling. “What has you up and about so early?”_

_“I think I should be asking you why are you up so late?” Sans chuckled._

_Blue looked at him with confusion, then he looked over at the kitchen clock and made a small grimace._

_“You look like y’got something on your mind, pal,” Sans said as he slid into the chair next to Blue. “Care to have a chat?”_

_“Huh? What do you mean?” Blue asked._

_“You look upset.”_

_“Upset? Me? Mweh, heh, heeh, I’m never upset, Sans! Well, besides when you forget to pick up your socks and Red spills mustard on the counter – that stuff stains, you know! And I had a bit of trouble cleaning one of the dishes this evening, so I-!”_

_Blue stopped short when Sans reached over and brushed a thumb across his cheekbone, coming away with a hint of very pale blue magic – evidence of Blue’s tears._

_“Also, we got take out tonight,” Sans pointed out. “Come on, Blue, out with it.”_

_“But there’s nothing, really!” Blue tried to convince him._

_“Blue,” Sans sighed. “I love you so much. I hope you know how much Red and I appreciate everything you do for us. You’re working really hard and you listen top us when we gotta get something off our chests, can’t you trust us for the same?”_

_“Of course I trust you, Sans, but there is nothing!”_

_Sans tilted his head, giving Blue a look mixed with concern and a hint of amusement._

_“I guess it’s a Sans trait that we’re good at hiding,” he said with a small sigh. He leaned forward and took Blue’s hand. “Blue, Red and I love you, please, talk to me?”_

_Blue looked down at their clasped hands, because of course he gripped onto Sans’ hand back, and looked back up to try to reassure Sans once again that nothing was wrong, but the look on his face made the fibbing words disappear. Their eyes were locked for a moment, Sans loving and pleading, Blue’s wavering._

_“I’m so, so sorry, Sans,” Blue said, tears beginning to fill his eye-sockets. “I’m sorry, I am such a failure, I don’t deserve to by your boyfriend, or Red’s boyfriend, and I, I…”_

_Blue was still trying his darndest to keep himself from crying, despite that he was still failing, and Sans scooted closer so he could wrap his arms around Blue. Blue almost immediately leaped out of his chair, hugging Sans tight and Sans guided the small skeleton int his lap._

_“It’s okay, Blue, it’s okay,” Sans assured him, stroking his back. “You can always count on me, and you can always count on Red, all right?”_

_“Okay,” Blue sniffed._

_“We will always be here for you, like you are for us, I promise; and you know how I feel about promises.”_

_Blue nodded._

_“Hey, what’s up? You guys okay?” Red asked as he shuffled into the kitchen._

_“Blue needs some love,” Sans said._

_“Easy enough,” Red said with a grin, coming up behind Blue to join in the hug._

_“Thanks, guys,” Blue said with a smile._

_“Anytime,” Sans leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Why don’t you tell us what bee is in your bonnet, then?”_

~*~*~

Blue’s uninjured eye opened slowly as the memory faded, and he looked up to see that he was surrounded by the two monster he loved, and who loved him in return.

“Red? Sans?” Blue murmured shakily.

“Oh, thank the stars,” Sans sighed in relief.

“Blue, you okay?” Red asked, looking him over with concern.

“I, I think so,” Blue murmured. “W-where’s Nightmare? H-h-he didn’t g-get you guys, di-did he?”

“Our sweet cupcake, no wonder Nightmare couldn’t really get to him,” Sans chuckled. “Guess he didn’t have a sweet tooth.

Red looked up with a quirked brow bone, then chuckled.

“Sans, you’re adorable,” Red said. “But, really, Blue, you all right?”

“I’m so glad you guys came to rescue me,” Blue said, his face slowly forming a smile. “I’m just so happy to see you two!”

“You can always count on us,” Red said, finally relaxing.

“Yeah,” Blue said, grinning up at them both.

“Let’s go home for dinner,” Sans said, leaning down to drop a kiss on Blue’s cheek.

They started for home, Sans leading the way and Red following, carrying Blue in his arms.

“I can walk, Red, this really isn’t necessary,” Blue said.

“Your ankle is twisted up pretty good and yer all beatin’ up and shit,” Red said. “I don’t fuckin; think so.”

“Language!” Blue reprimanded.

“See how worried you got him?” Sans said with a tone of amusement. “He’s reverted to swearing every other word again.”

“You know what? Screw ya both,” Red said, though he was also smiling.

Thankfully it didn’t take them too long to get back to their house, where Blue was gently laid on the couch.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, Blue, we’re going to take good care of you,” Sans said.

“I’m fine, guys!” Blue said, starting to get up.

Sans went to keep Blue on the couch, but Red put a hand out to stop him without a word. Blue went to get to his feet, but then he winced in pain, and when he went to take a step, he nearly collapsed. Of course, Red and Sans didn’t let him fall and got him back on the couch.

“I guess I could use a little rest,” Blue murmured.

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Sans chuckled. “I’m gonna go get our dinners.”

Sans went to the kitchen while Red kneeled on the floor next to the couch.

“You’re gonna let us take care of ta now, right?” Red asked.

“I guess I have no choice,” Blue said with a sigh, relaxing into the couch and closing his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m so pathetic and weak.”

“But you’re not!” Red said, leaning forward to cradle Blue’s face, making the other open his eyes. “You really aren’t, Blue. Nightmare is a terrible monster, it’s not like the two of ya had a fair fight. Don’t believe anything he had said or anythin’ yer mind is gonna tell ya, because the only thing that’s gonna matter is what Sans an’ I think.”

Blue blinked up at Red.

“Really Blue, we love you so, so much.”

Red leaned in and kissed Blue gently. It was a little rare for Red to be so loving and tender, as it was a sign of weakness where he was from. While he was getting better, these moments were few and far between. Blue sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Red as best he could and kissing him back.

“Mmm, sexy,” Sans murmured as he came in, setting the three plates he was carrying on the table.

“Sh-shut up,” Red muttered, pulling away from Blue but still giving him a loving smile.

“Why? It’s true,” Sans said, nudging Red aside a little to also kneel down near Blue. “And I want a turn.”

Sans leaned closer and gave Blue a gentle kiss. Blue was beaming with his usual happiness by the time Sans pulled away, though a small look of concern crossed his face.

“So, what happens now?” Blue asked.

“We’re gonna eat dinner, take a long, hot shower, and get some sleep,” Red said, turning to grab a plate for Blue. “Also, I’ll call Stretch an’ let him know what happened; we don’t want him pissed at us.”

“And what about after?” Blue asked.

“Healing takes one day at a time, Blue,” Sans said, stroking his skull. “And we’ll be here right next to you like you’ve been here for us.”

“I love you, guys,” Blue said, smiling up at them both.

“We love you, too.”

* * *

[Muskka Comic Page 5](https://muskka.tumblr.com/post/618209643345461248/part-5-here-part-4-part-3-part-2-part-1)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work!  
> If you'd like to see more of what I get up to, or want a fic of your own, come find me on my social media!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
